Minecraft Vs MLP
by Robotrip3000
Summary: Two brave heroes were going to stop Herobrine, but its to late now. The Enderdragon and Wither are free and roaming around in a town called...Ponyville? Is this a mod? Probably not. Well, new and scary monsters are found besides the regular mobs. Like this one for example: John. He's scary as anything in your life. Do you think they will save Minecraftia and Ponyville? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

DJ Rock, Ray for short, is on a mission to kill Herobrine. He is off to Herobrines Masion. Well, not off, but _in _the mansion. "Okay...let see. Spider Queen. Dead. Witch: Cheater, but dead. Skeleton King: Dead. Only one left, Herobrine." Ray said, cheking off his list.

He went up stairs and... "Ow! My arm!" Ray shouted. He looked at his right arm and found an arrow. "_Skeleton._ Why does it have to be them?!" Ray said. He looked at the skeleton and it shot another arrow, but it missed...barely. Ray brought out his diamond enchanted sword and ran towards him, but was shot to the leg again.

Half a life he lose since he was playing normal mode. He swung his sword and it hit the skeleton. The skeleton flew backwards, shooting another arrow at him, but it missed completly. Ray went towards it again and swung his sword. The skeleton dropped dead and he dropped his arrow and his bow. Ray picked it up and checked its status.

Bow: bright green. "Its new. Guess it just spawned." Ray said. Arrows: four at the most. Out of nowhere more arrows came from the side. Ray somehow dodged the attack and took out his enchanted bow. He shot the arrow and the skeleton soon died.

"Infinite bow and unbreakable? I love you." Ray said to the bow. As he found his way to Herobrine's lair, he found his buddy, Party Rock: Rock for short, cornered by the Witch. "Eat this!" Ray said, shooting his arrow.

The arrow hit dead flat of the Witches head and she fell face first. "Thanks buddy." Rock said, leaving the corner. "No prob." Ray said. (Warning: Everything Herobinre says is backwards. If you found him on Minecraft or you look it up, he speaks backwards. Because he was banned, just saying. Hope you have fun solving whatever he's saying!) _"?!em taefed tsuj nac slatorm ouy kniht ouy"_ Herobrine asked.

"Yeah! I do! I can defeat you with ease!" Rock yelled. _"!AHAHAHAHAHUWM !etal oot ydaerla s'it" _Herobrine says with a chuckle. "Why? How is it to late?!" Ray asked. _"slatorm...eybdooG .__eerf ydaerla era nhoJ dna ,rehtiW ,nogardrednE" _Herobrine said. His head glitched and his eyes glowed more than it should. "Whats he doing?!" Rock asked. "I don't know! But whatever it is, we need to stick together." Ray said.

"Nooo...I thought we should split up. Of course we shouldn't leave!" Rock yelled during the Mine-quake. "I...can't feel..." Rock said, then he soon past out, then slowly disappeared. "Rock! Don't...leave...me..." Ray couldn't finish as he soon fell to the floor as well. His eyes slowly closed...but he saw Herobrine, never seen before, with a slight smile.

_".dnuof_ _I dlorw wen eht ekil ouy epoH" _Herobrine echoed.

* * *

**Sorry for the really crappy prolouge. I was working on something else, but yes, Herobrine is haunting Ponyville. Creepy? More like Creeper! No? Bad joke? Okay...I'm sorry. But yeah...might be busy for a while. Plus...to give you a little of Chapter 2, Rock is a Pegasus and so is Ray. Plus, a little romance can't hurt right? So anyway, thanks for reading, see you in next chapter, bye!**

**Rock: WAIT!**

**What?**

**Rock: Can I be an Alicorn?**

**...No.**

**Ray: By the way, whose John?**

**You'll see. If you don't know who he is, go to Youtube and type John. He is scary...maybe. Have fun!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ray was slowly waking up, but was really tired. "Uh...dude. Where are you?" Ray asked. "Over here..." Rock said, hanging from a tree. "How'd you get up there?" Ray asked. "I...don't know." Rock admitted.

Ray looked around and saw a huge crater. "Did I do this?" Ray asked. "Are you a...pony?" Rock asked, ignoring his question. Ray looked at him self. He had a light blue skin, a creeper face on his white jacket on his back, and a blue-colored pack of headphones.

Rock was also light blue, but he had a black jacket with a really light creeper face, and black-colored headphones. "You're a pony too." Ray said. "Yeah...I figured this out when I saw you as a pony." Rock said.

"Is this a mod or something?" Ray asked. "Well, its not blocky, and we're not squares...so...no." Rock said. "Well, this sucks. ...Wanna build a house?" Ray asked. "Okay." Rock said. Rock got himself out of the tree and started punching the wood.

But for some reason, its not as strong as he thought. Two punches was all it took to get some wood. "Dude...these trees suck!" Rock said. "I already have 20 pieces of wood. These wood suck! But...its something." Ray said.

"Well...lets just keep going." Rock said.

**(Hours Later)**

"Boom shack-alaka!" Ray said. Yeah...in just 4 hours, they build a three story mansion. It has beds, a few chest, and some pigs! "Its getting dark. Lets go inside." Ray said. Rock nodded and they both went inside.

* * *

**(In Ponyville somewhere...)**

Twilight and the others were in...well...the library. Where else? "Twilight! Did you see two falling meteors crash into the Everfree Forest?" Rainbow yelled. "Metores don't crash in Ponyville. Its impossible. but I did see two falling stars crash there." Twilight said.

"Should we check it out?" Applejack asked. "Yeah! And maybe we figure out who or what it is." Twilight said, "Quick, pack your bags. Were going to find it tommorow."

* * *

**(Everfree Forest)**

**(The next day)**

Ray woke up, ready to go. "Rock...where are you?" Ray called. No response. Ray sighed and went downstairs and heard Rock speaking to a...pig? "Okay Porky, once an enemy attacks, you attack. Okay?" Rock said.

Somehow, the pig understood the language and nodded. "Oh, hey Ray! While you were asleep, I made cobblestone swords! Wish I had a butter sword though." Rock said, finally noticing Ray. Four cobblestone swords, two for each.

"Nice. Wanna go hunt some new animals here?" Ray asked. "I'm bringing Porky!" Rock said. They packed their things and left the buidling, into the wilderness.

* * *

**(The main 6/The Everfree Forest)**

"We almost there Twi? I'm _so _bored!" Rainbow complained. "Don't worry! I did the caculations and were al...-most...there?" Twilight stuttered to finished when she saw a huge three story mansion.

"Whoever lives here must be rich." Pinkie said. "Do we h-have to go in t-_there?!_" Fluttershy pointed at the mansion. "We can get information from them about the falling stars." Twilight said. "_meteors._" Rainbow corrected.

They entered the house, but really surprised that the door was unlocked. "Hello? Anypony in here?" Twilight called out. No answer. "Maybe we should look around?" Rarity suggested. They looked around, peeping into the unwanted house.

They found a few swords, which were so heavy that Celestia were strain herself trying to pick this thing up. "Why is this so gosh darn heavy?" Applejack said, sweating like a mule. "Keep looking." Twilight said.

Thats when they heard a huge gasped. The six turned to the door and saw two light blue ponies. "Intruders!" The pony with the black coat yelled. "Nononono! We didn't know it was your place!" Twilight tried to reasure, but the two ignored her.

"Pull out your sword." the pony with the white coat said. The both pulled out diamond swords, and were ticked off. "My word! You wouldn't hit a proper mare, would you?" Rarity asked.

The two got into a defense stance. "Only if they enter the house without permisson. Then we would." the white coat pony said. "Wait! Maybe they are right. Just one thing. Mr. Porky will sniff the entire place, if he smells something out of place, you all, gonna die!" the pony in the black coat said.

The six gulped. They have been touching stuff, but if that Pig start screaming, then its game over. The pig started smelling the kitchen. It didn't scream nor freak out. The six sighed in relief, but then they got scared when Mr. Porky checked the chest.

He sniffed...and he screamed. "You'll _all _get it now!" the pony in the white coat said. "Please, don't hurt us sir! W-we didn't mean to! Honest!" Fluttershy said. The two stopped in front of Twilight and Rainbow.

"Then _why _did you touch our stuff?" the pony in the black coat said. "We didn't know! We thought nopony lived here! We're sorry!" she whimpered really fast. The pony in the white stepped in front of her, with a stern face.

Fluttershy had tears pouring out of her eyes, and the pony stared. "I say we don't listen and we justify them!" the pony in the black coat said. "Hold up Rock. She's crying. I guess she's telling the truth." the pony in the white said.

"No matter! They touched our stuff! And I'm probably sure that we didn't touch theirs!" the pony in the black said. Fluttershy needed evidence or she is sure they will have their heads hanged.

What evidence does she have besides the truth? Their is nothing she have besides the falling star. Wait...the falling star! "Twilight said that we saw a falling star crashed here, and we saw that huge crater just outside your house." Fluttershy admitted.

"Falling star? We dropped from outer space onto here...and _survived?!_" the pony in the white coat asked shocked. "Y-you did that?" Fluttershy questioned, tears slowly going away. "Well, thats one reason." the pony in the white said.

"So that explains...wait...Notch sent us on a misson. Don't get side tracked man." the pony in back said. "We can side track man. As long as we can get it complete it." the pony in white said, then he continued, "Whats your name?"

"F-Fluttershy?" she said in nervous-ness. "Fluttershy huh? Guess your in the safe zone. Rock, get the others. We need to know who they work for and who they are." the pony in white said. "A-and...whats your name?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'm Ray, and thats Rock over there." the pony in white pointed to the pony in black. "Rock, after your done, watch Fluttershy, she may be a traitor." Ray said. "Rodger." Rock said with a rope in his mouth, tieing the five.

"Lock them in the basement. And watch Fluttershy." Ray said. Rock nodded and motioned Fluttershy to go upstairs.

* * *

**(Upstairs)**

"This is a nice place." Fluttershy said. "Thanks, we build it ourselves." Rock said. This made Fluttershy seriosuly surprised. "Y-you made this?" Fluttershy asked. "Well, yeah. Don't you make your own houses?" Rock asked.

"Well, no." Fluttershy said. "Then how do you survive the night? Don't you know how dangerous it is when its night time?" Rock said. "No. Nothing bad ever happens in the dark." Fluttershy said.

"This must be some quiet and peaceful place you have then." Rock said. "Well, thanks. I think?" Fluttershy asked herself. "No prob. Wait...what are we anyway? Where are we?" Rock asked.

"Don't you know what you are? You're a pony. R-right?" Fluttershy asked. "Not before the crash, no." Rock said with a sad sigh. "W-what happened? I-if you don't mind." Fluttershy whispered the last part.

"Well, we had to kill the lengendary virus." Rock said, but all he heard was a gasp. "What?" Rock asked. Fluttershy was now shivering in fear. "Y-you _kill?!_" Fluttershy said. "Well, yeah. We have to. We don't want to, but we have to." Rock said.

"Please continue before I get sick." Fluttershy hesitated. "Okay okay! So, this is what happened." Rock then started the story.

"So, we were sent by our creator, Notch. He is the legit creator. Herobrine used to be a rumor But some mincraftian accidently released him into the real world. Now he is angry at Notch and he wants revenge. He sent us to go fight him, and we did. I didn't understand most of it, but he is Notch's brother...or...so I'm told. So, after we fought him, we lose. And we ended up here. I know he is here somewhere roaming in the dark. But untill we find him and his great minions, were kind of stuck here and your world is in trouble. If you think you and your friends can save him, heck, think again. He is the most strongest creature in the game. Minecraft. Their is other minions. Ones that we hate the most. But the Sky army has fallen under his wrath. The two warriors who killed Israphel lose to Herobrine. And the other Minecraftians failed to defeat him. We're his last choice. Now...I don't know what to do."

Rock finally finished his story, and Fluttershy was dripping tears...again. "I...I'm so sorry." Fluttershy said, then she fell into Rock's arms and cried on his sleeves. "Its ok. We're gonna get them. Just...don't worry. Okay?" Rock asked, rubbing her mane.

Fluttershy looked up, tears still leaking from her eyes, but she nodded with a smile. "So...what are you? (Sniff) If you don't mind?" Fluttershy asked. "I'm a minecraftian. A survival miner. Strongest muscles their is." Rock said.

Fluttershy tried to squeeze his arms, but with not luck (And lack of muscles), she couldn't move an inch. "Wow, you are strong." Fluttershy said, forgetting why she was sad. "Thanks. But now, we need help. Can you and your team help us?" Rock asked.

"Well, I can try to convince my friends...if its okay with you." Fluttershy whispered the last part. "Good, and we might wanna hurry." Rock said. Fluttershy tilted her head. "Why?" "Ray usually ends his conversation with TNT." Rock said.

Fluttershy just sat there confused. "Explosion." Rock said it in better terms. Fluttershy gasped and pulled his arm, but couldn't even move him. "What are you doing?" Rock asked. "Ray! TNT?!" Fluttershy whispered loudly.

"Oh yeah. C'mon! Lets go!" Rock said, pulling Fluttershy's arm succesfuly and running down stairs.

* * *

**(After Rock takes Fluttershy upstairs/Downstairs)**

Ray was walking in circles around the five, very angry. Meanwhile, Mr. Porky was sniffing the stuffing out of Twilight, causing her to laugh. "P-please! S-top! Tell your pig, to stop tickling me!" Twilight cried.

"Mr. Porky, I have seeds up stairs." Ray lied. Mr. Porky bought the lie and ran upstairs, oinking his way up there. "Thanks..." Twilight said, tried to get back the air in her lungs.

"Okay, who are you guys?" Ray asked. the blue pony just scoffed. "Psh, yeah right! Like we tell you." Rainbow said. "Good thing I have this." Ray said, walking towards the lever and pulling it.

The floor moved away from the five and they was now hanging onto a rope on the ceiling, and into The Void. The ground that has no end and nobody, can hear you scream. "Get us away from here!" Pinkie yelled, but Ray scoffed. "Yeah right! Untill you answer all my questions, you are stuck here." Ray said.

"Like I said before, who _are _you?" Ray asked again. "Uh, I'm Twilight Sparkle! Student of Princess Celestia." Twilight finished. "Royalty? If Notch were here, your queen would have been in a grave!" Ray said.

"What do ya mean?" Applejack asked, but Ray ignored her. "Next question, where are we?" Ray asked. "Don't you know where you are silly? You're in Equestria. Your right next to Ponyville." Pinkie said.

Ray just stood there so sliently. But then he groaned and looked onto the ceiling. "Crap!" he yelled. "What does 'crap' mean?" Twilight asked. "You'll understand in situations. Anyway, besides the explosion. Why are you here?" Ray asked.

"We thought we can get explanations of the falling star. But I guess you don't know anything." Twilight said with fear. "If no one was in there, then why didn't you wait?" Ray asked, not being serious this time.

Out of nowhere, the four just said: "Twilight's idea!" But Twilight just yelled out a "Hey..." Ray chuckled. This is like three stooges...but three more! "Okay. who here is the leader?" Ray asked.

Ray always loved this question. If their is more than five people, they will always argue. Its funny really. "I am. I am the smartest and prettiest you know." Twilight said, fluttering her eyes to Ray.

That...was creepy. Ray backed away from her in fear. "No! I am! I am way more awesome than egghead here." Rainbow said. "No! I am! Ponies trust me more!" Applejack said. "No, I am! Wait...why are we saying "I am?"" Pinkie asked.

Thats when the five argued, and Ray laughed. Thats also when Rock and Fluttershy came down. "Don't hurt them! Wait...what are you doing?" Rock asked. "I asked who was their leader." Ray said, catching his breath.

"Oh...oh! I see. You did the leader joke." Rock said, than he started to laugh as well. "I don't get it." Fluttershy said. After a good 5 minutes of argue-ing, the four lost their breath...and their energy. They soon past out from the arguements.

"What do we do with them now?" Rock asked. "I-I have an idea." Fluttershy said.

* * *

**(Some where far away)**

Herobrine was wandering around the forest, but soon found a small cave. _".em ot emoc...seibmoZ" _Herobrine command. At least 20 zombies rose from their grounds with minecraftian heads. _".wolloF" _Herobrine commanded. The zombies obeyed and followed.

His head glitched with electricty, giving him a little light for the zombies. Wait...what is that? "I see we have a creature...in our domain." a voice said. Out came the dark was a pony with holes on her body, she was an alicorn, and she was black with a little green ooze coming from her feet.

"Changelings...attack." she said calmly. At least four hundred of them attacked, but none survived under the zombies wrath. Once a zombie got a hold of it, that changeling will turn into a zombie as well.

Now, thier was four hundred and twenty zombies in Herobrine's command. "W-what?! H-how...how did you...?!" the black pony stuttered, but couldn't finish. "You will listen to my commands." a zombie-changeling said.

This surprised the pony. Apparently, it seems that her servants never talk. "How are you doing that?!" she yelled, but all she got was silence, but then a respond. "You will listen to our boss, or suffer the wrath of us zombies." the changeling said.

Its voice was as low as a bass can get. Scary enough to scare anypony in fact. "Who _are _you?! What are you?!" it asked. "Will you listen, or will you fight?" it asked. She just stood there. But she sighed in defeat.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Revenge..."

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter is crappy! I'm not good at making Minecraft chapters, so...yeah. Anyway, hope you like the story, and I will see ya latah!**


End file.
